24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 4: 11:00am-12:00pm
| code = 4AFF05 | author = Peter Lenkov | director = Jon Cassar}} Driscoll agrees to work with Jack. Secretary Heller and Audrey decide to take their fate into their own hands. The Araz family encounters another problem in their cover-up. Episode guide * and his daughter Audrey escape from their cell and kill Ahmet, Omar's lieutenant, and another terrorist, but they are recaptured and Omar threatens to kill Audrey if another one of his men dies. * At home, Behrooz tries to get his girlfriend Debbie away, but she dies from being poisoned by Dina. * calls Chloe and tells her he had to stage a robbery at a gas station to capture Kalil Hasan. * tells Edgar that she needs his help, but Marianne overhears and blackmails Edgar into helping her. * At the , Driscoll finds out that Chloe is helping Jack and tells him to stand down, but Jack promises that Kalil will lead them directly to Secretary Heller. * Jack is caught and arrested by the police for the robbery. CTU has their satellite fixated on Kalil Hasan in his stolen yellow truck. Edgar Stiles gives the information to others at CTU, Erin Driscoll insists that there are no delays and they can be ready to launch the tactical team. Curtis Manning wants to coordinate with Division and so Marianne Taylor offers to help. Curtis informs her that it requires a level 3 channel clearance and she doesn’t have that. Sarah tells the others at CTU that she has a Sergeant Paulson on the line saying he has Jack Bauer in custody. Jack, meanwhile, has been handcuffed and is resting over the hood of a cruiser. Paulson explains that Jack knocked off a convenience store but he is claiming that he was working with CTU. Driscoll confirms this information and the officer is unhappy with the lack of communication. Driscoll plays the national security card and then asks them to speak to Jack. They un-cuff him and hand him the phone. Once on the line Jack immediately says, “Tell me you didn’t arrest Hasan.” Driscoll confirms with Jack that she didn’t so Jack says they need to coordinate on the ground to get Heller and Audrey out of there. They must find them before the trial starts. Curtis sees Jack as their only option and Driscoll reminds Jack that he coordinates with her. Jack hands the phone to the Sergeant and Driscoll lets him know that she is investing her power in Jack to lead the operation. The officer understands and when he hangs up he happily tells Jack that it looks like he’s the new boss. Jack gives the officer authority for the ground operation and would like someone to get his CTU vehicle from the gas station and they need to make sure there is no ABP on the stolen truck that Hasan is driving. Jack worriedly checks the time. Kalil Hasan checks his rear view mirror to see if he’s being followed and makes a call. At CTU Edgar picks up the call and they patch it into Jack. Edgar ID’s himself to Jack and as Jack cocks his gun he takes the call. Hasan calls Omar, who asks him if there has been any problems. Hasan tells him none he couldn't handle, he says he is on his way, maybe a half an hour out. Omar reminds him that the broadcast must begin on time. Hasan wants to know about the servers, Omar tells them everything is in order, but they could use his help. He also asks about the confession; he is updated that Heller did indeed sign it, but they had to use his daughter, which alarms Jack. Omar says that they haven't killed her yet. Jack anxiously asks about his vehicle and is told it will arrive any second. The men continue to talk and Jack’s SUV arrives. He tells the trooper to stay on channel 3, runs to the SUV, still listening to the call, gets into it and drives away. A man with a gun on the compound checks on Audrey Raines and James Heller through a small peephole. Inside Audrey tries to console her father about the document he signed. The only thing he signed was a piece of paper, all lies. Heller thinks it was more than a piece of paper and these people want to make a spectacle of him broadcast over the Internet and designed to humiliate the country. Heller tells Audrey that the trial will start in less than an hour and if they are going to do anything they have to do it now. Audrey contends that they’ve done everything they can but Heller looks at the ground and sadly says not quite. He shakes his head coming to grips with his decision he asks, “What if I’m not alive?” They will be unable to put him on trial, if he’s dead their goals will go out the window and those that captured them will be viewed as common assassins. Even if Heller says what they want him to they are not going to let him to. They will put him in front of the camera, humiliate and then kill him with the world watching. Audrey is mildly hopeful that there are people on the outside that are trying to help them; she begins to cry and is unwilling to give up. Heller needs her help. He wants her to get the chain between the handcuffs up and around Heller’s neck. Audrey refuses right out and they begin to argue. Forcefully, Heller demands she do it but eventually her lack of compliance wins out and yells to stop it. She leans backwards on her father’s shoulder but sees something and sits up again. She focuses on a gas pipe and throws the idea out to her father to break it. He refuses as he knows she will die too. Audrey wisely tells him to think about it and asks if he really thinks that they will let him out of there alive, they are going to kill her too. She sniffles and wants him to help her do this, together they can. Heller thinks about it and looks at the ceiling. He’s clearly uncomfortable with the idea of killing his daughter as well but after she pleads with him he agrees to try it. They maneuver the chains and start to hop the chair in the direction of the wall. Once they have arrived Audrey takes off her shoes and wraps the chain around the valve. She manages to get the knob off and the gas pours out of the pipes. Audrey says she loves him and he loves her too. Curtis wants a full analysis on the voices from Sarah and she will get it done. Marianne approaches Edgar and slyly questions what a level 3 channel clearance is. Edgar curtly informs her that it gives them access to everything at Division but only Driscoll can authorize it. Edgar leaves but Marianne trails wanting more information and access. Edgar has heard enough and says that just because she overheard a conversation between Chloe and him doesn’t mean that he is her bitch. Marianne dials the phone and is soon ringing Driscoll. Edgar is not scared and so when Driscoll answers Marianne gives her information that maybe Chloe wasn’t working alone with Jack Bauer. Her first piece of evidence is there were echoes on the line every time Chloe talked to Jack. That is a normal CTU protocol and Marianne may have more information about Chloe not acting alone. When she is asked who with Edgar has seen enough and gently puts his hand on Marianne’s arm. She looks and he shakes his head ‘no’. Marianne hangs up with Driscoll and Edgar in amazement says, “You’re sick.” Marianne directs him to go and tell Driscoll that he’s overloaded and she needs to issue Marianne a level 3 clearance. Chloe is in holding and is pacing around. Driscoll enters and instructs Chloe to sit. Chloe says she was going to quit CTU anyway and realizes what is going on. She can do the math, protocols were violated and someone has to take the bullet. Jack is indispensable and she is not. Chloe admits she trusted Jack but a lot of people trust Jack and they wouldn’t risk their career for him. Driscoll’s proposition is that she leaves and she will have the papers faxed over. Chloe is waiting for more but that’s it, she walks out without jail or a sanction. Driscoll suggests that if she needs a letter of recommendation for her next job she should probably ask Jack and not her. Chloe understands. Behrooz Araz mourns the death of his girlfriend and his mother encourages him to pull himself together. Behrooz doesn’t understand since Debbie didn’t know anything she didn’t have to kill her. His mother, Dina, thinks that he lacked the courage to do it himself. Behrooz sees the other side and accuses her of poisoning a girl who did no harm to them at all. Dina hears some commotion outside and quickly goes to the front window. She returns with news that Navi, Behrooz’s father is home. She finds a gun and sets it up against a pillow. Behrooz doesn’t understand but if there is no bullet hole his father will know that he failed him. Dina takes the shot through the pillow and demands that her son take the gun. This has to stop and Behrooz is her son. She loves him and insists that he take the gun from her, he can't destroy everything that they have worked so hard to achieve. Navi comes into the house and he follows Behrooz’s gaze to the body. Navi observes the body and knows that this was difficult for him but it was necessary. Behrooz will dispose of the body after dark and meanwhile they need to move her car and park it where it won’t be seen and then come straight back there. Dina takes Navi out of the room and Behrooz is left again to mourn his girlfriend. He kneels at her head and touches her when her phone rings in her pocket. Behrooz carefully removes it and looks at the outside. The call display reveals a number and “call from Mom”. Back at CTU, Marianne now has the level 3 clearance. Edgar Stiles says that he is done with Marianne and he doesn’t think he should have to keep doing things for her. From a distance Curtis sees the two of them talking. Marianne thinks Edgar might be happy typing away on a keyboard for the rest of his life but she has a chance to get ahead here and she is going to use it. Chloe O'Brian comes back into the atrium and informs an agent packing up her desk that the mug is hers. Sarah Gavin comes into her sight and Chloe promises to be right back. She approaches Sarah and is more insulted that Sarah thought that she wouldn’t notice than the fact that she was spying on her. Sarah has the defense that Driscoll ordered her to do it. Chloe knows of another way to do it so that next time the person she’s watching won’t see red lights flashing. Chloe snaps “Amateur” says bye to Edgar and walks away. Edgar catches up with her and is told that he has nothing to worry about, she didn’t use names. She got Edgar into this and she is not about to sell him out. Her parting words are, “You’re a geek, Edgar but you’re a good guy. Stay that way.” Edgar doesn’t really have a choice. Chloe wishes him luck since he is going to need it. She is escorted out of CTU. Kalil Hasan drives his truck and continues to check behind him. Edgar and the others at CTU watch the satellite. Sarah's appointed to find potential targets if he continues in that direction and to get all the information from the last six months. Edgar sees Hasan stop at an intersection that's a 4-way stop. Jack is watching from a distance and a station wagon is in front of Hasan. Hasan waits for the car in front of him to go but when it hesitates a long time he honks the horn. The men in the wagon get out and menacingly head to the truck. Hasan has a look in his rear view for a way out but finds none. The men get to the truck and refer to Hasan as "Mohammed" based on his ethnicity. Hasan is just trying to get home and the man thinks he should go home. In his car Jack wants his satellite image enhanced. Hasan doesn’t want any trouble but it’s too late. Officer Pantell pulls up to the scene and finding the three men around Hasan’s vehicle wants them to stay put. Jack wants to be sure that the APB on the truck has been canceled. CTU has called it in. Officer Pantell tells the men to get back to their car and asks what’s going on; Jim explains they are just sorting some things out. Hasan says there’s no problem, the men are upset about this morning. Hasan would like to go. He is patient and friendly with the officer. The officer wants him to wait for just another few minutes. Pantell's partner Goodwin runs the plates on the truck and Sarah has CHP dispatch Calvin on the phone. The call is patched through to Jack and he reconfirms that the APB was canceled on the truck, but the order might not be through the system yet. Jack wants the driver released immediately. Goodwin is informed the truck has been stolen and he exits the car heading towards Hasan. He moves slowly but deliberately with his hand over his gun. Hasan doesn’t miss this action but half way there, Goodwin answers a radio call. He gives an all clear to Pantell and they let Hasan go. Jack informs CTU that he is on the move and Jack follows from a distance. Edgar picks up that Hasan is making another call. The call is patched through as Hasan speaks with his boss at the compound. They are setting up the cameras and Hasan thinks they might have a problem. He was just stopped by the police and they ran the plates of the car but they let him go. Hasan is driving a stolen car but his boss thinks that maybe it hasn’t been reported yet. Hasan tells of the trooper and the decision not to detain him after he received a call. Suddenly there was no problem. Hasan can't take any chances and at this Jack wants to move in to take Hasan. He gets on the radio and gives the order for all units as well as a road block. Hasan sadly says his goodbye to his friend saying it has been an honor working with him. They are both solemn as they say goodbye. Hasan hangs up the phone and spots Jack in the rear view mirror. A cement truck comes around the corner ahead and Hasan sees it. He grips the wheel from the underside and waits. He drives properly but shortly before he gets to the truck he swerves over into the other lane. The two vehicles crash into each other at full speed almost destroying the front half of the truck. They see this on the CTU satellite and Curtis astutely observes that he was their only lead. Jack pulls off the road and anxiously gets out of his vehicle. He starts towards the wreckage but after a few steps it bursts into flames. All Jack can do is watch. Curtis Manning briefs the CTU team that they are switching gears. Kalil Hasan committed suicide and it is too soon to tell if they will get anything helpful from the truck. The broadcast will begin in 10 or 15 minutes. Jack calls into CTU and as he inspects the wreckage of the truck that Hasan was driving he reminds them Hasan was 30 minutes from his destination. CTU is dispatching choppers to scope the area but Jack wants a thermal scan. Edgar thinks it won’t work because of the electric transmitters in the area. Knowingly Jack says they have been there for years so what they need to do is take a new scan and then lay it against a previous scan. In the middle of everything, a CTU agent comes to Driscoll and says that her daughter is there. Driscoll wants Curtis to check in with division and says that she has to take care of something. She admits to the problem with her daughter but says it's okay and reiterates that he calls Division. Curtis approaches Marianne and wants to know what she is working on. He notes that every time he sees her she’s talking to Edgar. She is just trying to learn the ropes and Curtis thinks that today is not the day to be trying to make any career moves. He knows how she thinks and he wants her to just try and get through the day. Driscoll meets Dr. Mark Kaylis who was just about to do a work up on her daughter. Driscoll’s daughter had previously been on Thorazine but had apparently not been taking it for a few days. She went to the neighbors’ yard and was being verbally abusive. Driscoll goes to her daughter Maya and asks what happened with Evan, why did she go over there? Evan had been throwing things but Driscoll tells Maya that he’s only 7 years old. Maya thinks he should know better. Maya asks if her mom will talk to Evan’s dad about it, Driscoll wants Maya to put it out of her mind. Maya wants to go home with her mom now but Driscoll has things to do. There’s a little trouble right now and she has to take care of it. They hug and exchange I love you’s. Navi Araz answers his phone and is told that Kalil is dead, he was being followed and he martyred himself. Navi asks about the serves and offers to help. He’s told that they are doing their best and Navi is not to come, it’s too risky. The trial is only the beginning and they are confident that everything will go as planned. The man hangs up and asks another man with the briefcase from the train wreck if everything is okay with it. The man assures him that the case was strong and it is fine. The first man smells gas and quickly puts it together with Heller. They go running to the holding room and open the door. They cough on the gas that is in there and start after Audrey and Heller. The group gets them untied and carries them out of the gassy room. They leave Audrey and work to revive Heller; eventually they both cough and start to come around. On her side Audrey is facing the man that had the briefcase. She focuses and says ‘I know you.’ The man is upset by this and demand that she be killed since she recognized him. The other man assures him it will come in time and sends him to do his job. Jack receives a cell call from Sarah who has found a site that matches to what they were looking for; it’s an old industrial park three miles from Jack’s location. Jack asks for the marine strike force to head there since the trial starts any minute. Jack wants the schematics of the compound sent to his screen. Edgar is on it. that CTU knows where Heller is.]] On Air Force One, President John Keeler is meeting with Robert Franklin. He is told that CTU identified a location, a compound in the Santa Clarita Valley, but they may not get there in times for the broadcast and even if they do there’s a good chance that the secretary would be killed in any rescue attempt. Keeler wants to hope and pray that that is wrong but they may not have a choice. The death of the Secretary would be tragic but doing it via an Internet broadcast would be even worse. It would be a complete and utter humiliation, possibly the worst in history. Franklin proposes a preemptive strike. Keeler can hardly believe the notion of killing their own Secretary of Defense, but Franklin thinks that he’s going to be killed anyway. Keeler says that Heller is a good friend and public servant and asks if he is expected to kill him to save face. Franklin thinks it's in the country's best interest, and if Heller were there he'd be the first to endorse the plan. All the public needs to know is that Heller died in a rescue attempt. It's simply more palatable than getting killed with the whole world watching. Behrooz and Dina are starting to deal with the body of Debbie. Navi hears a noise outside and checks to find Debbie’s mother at the house. He asks Behrooz to check to make sure it’s her and he does what he is told. Navi tells Behrooz to go upstairs and stay there until she is gone. Navi waves his wife to the door as Debbie’s mother approaches. After the doorbell rings Dina answers and is all smiles. Karen Pendleton introduces herself and comments that her and her husband both really like Behrooz, he seems to be the only one to know the meaning of please and thank you. She is looking for Debbie. Navi arrives at the door and says that they like Debbie as well. She has missed a dermatologist appointment but the Araz’s say she is not there and they haven’t seen her since yesterday. Karen is a bit frazzled and wants to talk to Behrooz. He is studying upstairs and doesn’t know anything. A phone ringing breaks the tension and Karen knows the ring, it’s her daughter's phone. She downloaded the ring specifically because it’s one of her favorite songs. Behrooz appears and holding up his phone says that they downloaded the same one when they started going out. Behrooz thinks that Debbie had a doctor’s appointment and then they were supposed to go to a movie later on. Her mother would like her to call her and Behrooz will pass on the message. She leaves and Navi wants his wife to follow her and make sure she does not go to the police and is angry with Behrooz for not staying upstairs. Dina reminds Navi that she did believe him. Jack wants information on the rescue teams approach. He is told that the secretary and his daughter are in the west end of the compound but they don’t know if they’re together or separate. There are 2 teams but the only priority is to get Heller out. Jack doesn’t think that makes sense and Driscoll doesn’t like it either. The broadcast comes up on line and Jack is almost there. Heller is led in and sat down. The hostile begins to speak saying ‘we are about to embark on a process of justice…’ he has a speech laid out and it includes that their people will be liberated and this day was inevitable. Keeler asks how long between the orders to strike an impact. No more than 10 minutes. Watching the broadcast carefully and looking at Heller he orders them to do it and let Driscoll know. Split screen: Debbie’s body, Audrey crying and Driscoll saying that she understands on the phone. Driscoll orders Jack to stand down and Jack asks what she’s talking about. He is situated outside the compound. Driscoll says that the Marines won’t get there on time and they are going to strike. Jack is baffled that they would do it with the Secretary and his daughter inside and wants to talk to the president. Driscoll is trying to get through to him too. Jack doesn’t respond and is thinking. Driscoll tells him not to go in there alone. Jack doesn’t listen and puts his bag over his shoulder ready to move. Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Alberta Watson as Erin Driscoll * and William Devane as Secretary of Defense James Heller Guest starring * Jonathan Ahdout as Behrooz Araz * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * Lana Parrilla as Sarah Gavin * Geoff Pierson as President John Keeler * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Nestor Serrano as Navi Araz * Aisha Tyler as Marianne Taylor * Tony Plana as Omar * Anil Kumar as Kalil Hasan * Angela Goethals as Maya Driscoll * Phyllis Lyons as Karen Pendleton * Robertson Dean as Henry Powell * Rick Hall as Sgt. Paulson * J. Patrick McCormack as Robert Franklin * Kent Faulcon as Pantell * Michael Bofshever as Mark Kaylis * Kevin Alejandro as Kevin * Leighton Meester as Debbie Pendleton * and Shohreh Aghdashloo as Dina Araz Co-starring * Dominick LaRae as Bad Boy Jim * Danny Arroyo as Bad Boy Dan * Dana Walters as Keeler's Assistant * Mitchell A. Steinberg as Officer Goodwin ''(as "CHP Officer's Partner") Uncredited * Brandon Barash as Brandon * Dana Bunch as Unnamed CTU staffer * Michael Placencia as "Bad Boy" 3 Production staff Background information and notes * Roughly four years after this episode aired, Day 7: 9:00pm-10:00pm used a photo of the crash scene from this episode as a photo of the death site of Senator Blaine Mayer's informant, with one of the CHP officers' faces being photoshopped and replaced with the face of John Quinn, who had staged the informant's death as an accident. * Mary Lynn Rajskub temporarily leaves the cast as her character, Chloe O'Brian, resigns from CTU rather than be punished for insubordination. The show conflicted with "Kelsey Grammer Presents: The Sketch Show", where she was a contracted series regular. * The fan phone makes its first appearance, as a number on Debbie Pendleton's cell phone. See also *11:00am-12:00pm (disambiguation) Day 405 405